Booth and Brennan: A Teenage Love Story
by tdeuquette
Summary: Alright,this is a Booth and Bones love story with a diffrent twist.They are teenagers! :D T for now.Mild cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay,Well I have to say a dear thank you to Paula,who inspired me to do this B&B story. She and I are currently ingaged in a Rp that is this topic,and I just love it!I felt compelled to write about it,so here you go! :D (Btw,this is a Booth and Bones Teenage/Highschool Fic.)**

Temperance Brennan sat in the library,thick,brown hair covering her face as she studied intently at the science book in front of her. She was studing a diagram of the human skelital system,and she wanted to learn every bone, and every curve of every bone.

While Seeley Booth,the all star player of the Basketball,Football,Track,and Baseball teams,thudded his head on his locker, he was was failing science. Again.'How am I going to tell Pops?' He thought. Then he saw Temperance.

He had noticed her the first day she moved here. She was sexy,you had to admit,but to Seeley,she was beautiful.A Godess,if you will. Since he was in the same science class with her,he knew just how smart she was in that stuff.

So,having an idea,Seeley gathered his courage,and made his way over to her. At first,she didn't even notice him,to absorbed in her book of bones. He cleared his throat,and that got her attention. Her amazing,bright blue eyes caputured him as she asked crossly,"What?"

He was was was far more beautiful up close."What?"She repeated again,irritated."Oh,Um,"He got his voice back."Temperance,right?"_Smooth,Seel,Smooth._"Correct,now,I ask once more,what?"She folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh,It's just that your like,really good in science...And I'm not..And,I need to pass,because i'm not right now.."He trailed off,rubbing his neck,embarrased like."You want me to tutor you?"She asked simply."Yeah,"Seeley said."I would really appreciate it."He looked at her hopefully.

Temperance,or Brennan as she liked to be called, thought about this for a moment. It's not like she has a valad reason not to help him,besides ,tutoring him means staying after school for a bit,and staying after school means no going home to Charles,her Foster Father from hell,which means no getting broken bones or getting beat up,if she can sneak in without being noticed.

" Fine, but call me Brennan,Seeley."She said,uncrossing her arms. He smirked."Fine,but then you have to call me Booth."She nodded."That is acceptible."Booth sat in a chair next to her."Now,where are you having the most trouble at?"She asked. He chuckled."Everywhere."Was his simple response.

This got a small,almost unnoticable smile from her."Okay,then we will just begin at the,well,beginning."Brennan said,flipping the pages of the book to the beginning."Okay,now this Carbon Atom has a total of..."They studied for a good,long while. Well after school was let out.

At five O'clock,Brennan's cell phone rang."Just a moment,"She said,quickly answering it."Brennan." She pulled the phone away from her ear a Charles',her Foster Father from hell,pissed off voice came through the phone.

He was mad because at four thirty,every day,Brennan was supposed to be home, making his dinner. At Five,Charles would come home,eat,bully Brennan a bit,and go to bed,Leaving Brennan to do all the housework,Dishes,laundry,that type of thing.

"Look,I'm on my way,I just got cought in traffic,I'm almost there,"She tried to calm him down,but since she was getting nowhere,she hung up and quickly grabbed her things."I need to go."She hastily said."Hey,wait,"Booth grabbed her arm."If I did something,-"She cut him off."No it's not you,I just really need to go."She started to pull away,but he held tight.

"Well,at least come to my house tonight,so we can study some more."He offered. Something was up,and he didn't like it. He didn't like the look of panic and fear on her face,it reminded him to much of his brothers,Jared,face whenever their father got drunk and started beating the hell out of them both.

"I don't know."She said,pulling away ,but she saw the look on his face. He was worried. She looked at the ground,and peered at him through her hair."Maybe."She sighed."If I can get away."She added,composing herself and rushing out.

" "If I can get away."?"He echoed to himself. Hell yeah,somthing was definatly up with this girl,and he really didn't like it,not one damn bit.

**Yeah it's short,but it's just and Introduction chapter.A prelouge,if you will. As always,Review review!I need them to survive! :K**


	2. Chapter 2

**I say a great "Thank you!" To my reviewers,lovebones,****Eishexe,TheLoveOfBones,cmol8806,and to stephy9191. Thanks to all of you! Come on people,I get Author Alerts and I love that,I really do,But I want to hear your feedback!I want to know how Good or bad or absolute crap my chapter was! xD Anyway,along with the story! :D**

When Brennan got home,Foster father from hell waisted no time in beating the shit out of the poor girl. Brennan ,huddled in a corner,was scared out of her wits as Charles screamed at her."Damn Bitch,I told you to make me dinner,and what do you do?You get home an hour late,with no dinner for me!"His hands balled into fists while the good wife,Sandra,tried to calm her husband down.

"Now now,Charlie,there is no need to hurt the child-" She tried to put her hands on his shoulders to calm him down,but her pushed her away."Shut the hell up,Sandy!I'm sick of you always trying to protect her!"He pushed the tiny blonde to the floor,and Temperance slowly crawled up to her room while he was busy with Sandy.

Now,Brennan loves Sandra. She 's the best mom she's ever had,but if only Charles was the same, everything would be perfect. She sighed as she took a few Advil,and rested on her bed for a over at the clock,she saw it was about seven.

She sighed again and closed her eyes,but they quickly snapped back open as she heard Charles angry footsteps coming up the stairs."I need to get out of here..."She murmured to herself. But where to go?

Then she remembered;"Seeley's house!"She said proudly to herself. She unlocked her bedroom window,climbed out on the roof,slid down the drain pipe,and jogged her way over to Seeley's,despite her bleeding side,sure to be broken ribs,and other injuries.

When she got there,she paused to take a breather. She was lightheaded and everything was spinning. She rested her head on the door and knocked lightly.

When he answered the door,she nearly fell flat on her face,but he cought her by her underarms,pulling her up."What the hell happened to you?"He whispered to the now passed out Brennan.

**BBBBB**

When he got her inside,he gently layed her on the couch,looking over her. Tempy's shirt was bloody,with it seeming to originate from her left side,below her ribcage,but above her pelvic bone. He slowly peeled the shirt up,reveling a horrid looking gash.

He had to look away. This was to much. Someone as beautiful and wonderful as Temperance Brennan does _not _deserve shit like this. He quickly went to get peroccide,bandages, and used the gauze pads the clean the wound,protecting it from infection.

But,as we all know,Peroccide eyes snapped open and she yelled in agony as her hands flew to her side."No no,I'm sorry I know it hurts.."He said,mostly to himself as he held her hands away from the wound.

He finished cleaning it,wrapped gauze and bandages around her midsection,as it would hold better that way,and inspected the rest of her. There were some large bruses,but nothing more. Of course,Booth didn't know when he wrapped the gauze,that Brennan had broken ribs.

"Ah!"She screamed,tearing it off."Broken ribs,broken ribs.."She repeated,soon passing out from pain. Booth had tears in his eyes. It just killed him to see her like this,it really did."I'm so sorry..."He whispered,kissing her head and wrapping the gauze back around her,only not wrapping it so tight.

He took off her bloodstained clothes and dressed her in one of his tee shirts and boxer shorts.

Sitting next to her,all his sadness was gone and replaced by rage. How can someone do this?_Thats it._He kissed her head once more,left a note saying that he went out and would be back later on the table by the sofa,and made his way over to her house,determened to make this man pay for doing something as awful as that to _his_ Temperance.

**Paula!Yes,I didn't forgetcha' chickadee! :D Yesh,I thank Paula as well. :P Oh my my,we have an infuriated Booth on our hands now don't we?And how about thurdays episode?Great,but the prievew for next week had me jumping up and down! Lol**

**REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay you guys,I'm abandoning this story.I'v lost all inspration on it,and no one ever revewed,except for a few people,so that leads me to think no one was reading it anyway. Unless someone out there wants me to continue it,and can help me get my B&B Mojo back,(Perferably through Roleplay) then I'll bring it back. Untill then,this story is abandoned.

*Abandons in a puff of blue/green smoke*

~Toni


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys have no idea how all of those Author Alerts and Revews made me feel!I'll just state a few: Wonderful,Amazing,Elated,Extatic. I love that you people want me to continue,so continue I shall. :D**

Temperance woke an hour or so later in an unfamiliar house, her wounds tended to. This raised her suspicion. She slowly sat herself upright, careful of her broken ribs. She scanned the area. This house had a very homely feel, something she hasn't felt in many, many years.

She swung her legs over the side of the couch, and sat for a moment. A peice of paper caught her eyes on the coffie table.

_Brennan,_ The note read._ I went out for a bit, be back later, -Booth_

Seeley Booth? The boy she's been tutoring?

_P.S. There are snacks in the cubard and drinks in the fridge._

She smiled. So, it seems as though Booth was the one taking care of her.

_P.P.S. Tylenol and Advil in the bathroom_

She set the note down, and carefully got up...

Only to crumble back down on the couch in pain. Yeah, she needed some Advil right about now.

BBBBBB

It wasn't long untill Booth located her house. It looked nice. So, nice house, nice family, right? No. He learned that a long time ago. The house never reflects the people that live in it. The best people can live in the worse conditions, and the worst people in the best.

The front door wasn't locked. He opened it quietly, coming in contact with a smell he knew all to well: Beer. A faint trace of cigarette smoke also tainted the air.

He stepped quietly, not wanting anyone who could be in the house alerted. All he needed was so clothes for Brennan. He would _not _let her come back here. _She'll stay with me tonight_, he decided.

As he searched the house, he came upon, what he guessed, her father. He was a horrid looking thing. A beer gut, unshaved face. How does this guy keep a job? He was asleep in his bed, snoring. _What a pig_, thought Booth, grimicing.

Sneaking, quiet as a mouse, upstairs, he found Brennan's room. Nothing to amazing. Clean, the nearby bookshelf overflowing with books. He looked, all the books had something to do with bones. But not any bones, human bones.

One book was about Anthropology. He flipped through it, now understanding her thing with bones. Hm. Bones. That would be a nice nickname for Brennan. He doubted she's ever had one, and Booth loved giving them.

He was grinning to himself when he heard a crash and an irate "Child! Where tha' hell is my food?" From downstairs. Booth's blood started to boil and he clenched his fists. "I heard you come in, bitch now come fix my food!" He yelled, and it took every ounce of Booth's energy not to go beat the shit out of that man right then and there.

Grabbing some random clothes from the closet, which he noticed housed only a few pairs of shirts and pants, Booth opened the window and make his escape before her father decided to come upstairs looking for Brennan.

BBBBBB

After ten minutes, Brennan finally was able to get to the bathroom without falling back down in pain. She took two Advil pills and started making her way back to the couch. She had just layed back down before she noticed her eyes getting droopy.

In a few moments, she was fast asleep again.

BBBBBB

He jogged the five miles back to his house. He was eager to see if Brennan had awoke yet. Sweaty and panting, he entered the household quietly, not wanting to awake her if she was sleeping, which she was.

He checked on her, making sure her tempeture wasn't above normal and she was situated confortably. He covered her in a light blanket before deciding that she was okay for now, and went to take a shower.

BBBBBB

Brennan awoke to the sound of running water. Proping herself up on her elbow, she blinked a few times. She yawned, and noticed with a smile that he side doesn't hurt as bad, and she had a blanket covering her. She supposed Booth came back while she was sleeping, which means...

_Booth's in the shower._ She thought with a slight blush."Calm down, It's not like he'll come out naked or anything." She told herself, then she noticed the water shut off.

Her head turned towards him as he walked out clad only in a pair of sweat pants. _This boy had the body of a God..._ She thought, and he smiled when he saw she was up. Her heart melted.

"Hey,"He said."You're awake."

"Quite a good observation, Booth." She said, a small smile playing at her lips. He sat beside her then. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Considering I have an unknown amount of broken ribs, copius amounts of bruses, and possibly a small concussion? I feel rather fine at the moment." Had it been anyone else, he'd have thought they were joking. But he knew that Bren was totally ratinal, about everything.

He then remembered the clothes he got her. "Oh- I got something for ya', Bones." He said, getting up and going to get the clothes. "Don't call me Bones." She said crossly.

He came back, clothes in hand. "Whatever you say... Bones." He joked with a smirk, and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Aw, come on, you've never had a nickname?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"No. I find them pointless."

"Well,weather you like it or not, you now have a nickname." He said with a smile, and no matter how hard she tried to look angered, she couldn't help the grin the escaped. "Whatever, Booth. What's with the clothes?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. I went to you're house and got these for you." He said, noticing the way the color seemed to drain from her face. "You..You went to my house?" She whispered, and Booth nodded.

"Why in God's name did you do that? Did Charles see you? Tell me he didn't know you were there!" She almost begged. This clearly upset her. "Hey, hey it's okay." He said, sitting back down next to her and taking her hands.

"He was asleep when I was there. He woke up, though," He noticed how she tensed up. "But he thought I was you, so it's fine." He said, and ignoring the protest her ribs gave, she gave him a crushing hug.

"Don't you go back there. Don't you dare, Seeley. "She said, and he held her close."You're the first one that's cared. Don't you let him scare you into not careing." She whispered, and Booth wanted to just cry. It broke his heart to see that that man had broken her down so much.

"Only if you promise me you won't go back there." He said, and she pulled back a bit. "Then where am I supposed to go?" She asked. Booth sighed. "Stay here?" He asked. "Oh, Booth, I can't..If I don't go back there, then there will be no one to protect Sandra, his wife."

"Sandra's good?" He asked. "Yes, Sandy.. She's the best mother I could ever ask for."Brennan said with a small smile."But Charles, he can get so angry, and if I'm not there to take some of the force off her.. He could kill her." She said, her smile gone, tears welling up in her eyes, but she held them back.

"Well, just stay here for now, okay?" He asked, and she didn't answer. "Just for a few days untill I can work something out." He said, and Brennan sighed. "Okay."She said." But only untill my ribs are healed well enough for me to go." She said, and Booth nodded.

Brennan yawned. Booth smiled. "You're tired, Bones." He said.

"Don't call me Bones. And yes, I find I am quite-" Yawn. "Tired." She finished.

" 'K, you can have my bed, i'll take the couch." He said, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to his bedroom. "Booth, I can walk." She complained, and he smirked. "Not right now, Bones. You're to injured." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"If you don't stop calling me Bones.. I swear." She said with mock anger. "Oh, I am absolutly terrified." He said with a smile, and she smiled to and laughed.

_Oh my God. Her laugh is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard._ Booth thought, laying her on the bed. While he was carrying her, she had brought her arms around his neck, and so when he layed her down, her arms stayed locked around his neck,bringing him down with her, they're faces inches apart.

Booth wants to kiss her.

Brennan wants him to kiss her.

Will they?

**Well you guys, will they? You decide. :D Revew me you're answer,or send a prive message. Whichever tickles you're fancy. Tata!**

**~Toni**


	5. Chapter 5

**People, you have been heard! :D Oh, an sorry for the delay, guys. =/ I do hope this makes up for it!**

Brennan has never been this close to a man before. Well, unless you count Charles, but he sure as hell didn't get very far. All she knows is he tried to rape her, which was a very unpleasent experence, but she soon tought him a lesson. He never tried nosense like that again, she'll assure you.

Many think that Booth was a so-called 'Womanizer' which in fact, he wasn't at all. He's only kissed a few girls, and it was nothing to elaborate. Just a quick peck, or something along those lines. In all reality, Booth is kind of a prude. Not that he'd ever admit that.

Brennan felt like her heart had worked it's way up to her throat, beating furiously.

Booth was nervous as hell, but he wanted this so bad it hurt.

"Temperance, i'm not going to do anything you don't-" Booth tried to say, tried to explain, but Brennan cut him off, merging they're lips together.

If Brennan belived in magic, she'd say that's what it was. Magic. But, really, she knew it was just chemicals reacting in the brain; but it still felt absolutly amazing. Especially for a first kiss.

_Good God.._Booth thought as both of they're lips started a slow, but sensual, rytham. Oh,God,they we're both walking on sunshine. After what seemed like forever, but was only a minute or so, Booth had to pull back. His lips wern't the only part of him enjoying this. And he's sure, A) Bones is in no condition to loose her virginity right now, and B) They've only really known each other a few weeks. He didn't want to push to far to fast.

Brennan smiled, then he smiled and rested his forhead on hers. "Not that the kiss we just shared wasn't amazing,Bones,but my mouth wasn't the only part of my anatomy enjoying it." He said with a quirky smile, and Brennan laughed.

"Well, you go do what you need to do, Booth. I need to sleep, anyway." She said, after which a small yawn escaped her dainty lips." 'Kay."He said, kissing the crown of her head, her nose, then her lips. " G'night."He said, getting up to leave.

When he started out the bedroom door, Brennan remembered something. "Oh, and Booth?" He poped his head back in the room. "Yeah?" She smiled. " Don't call me Bones." Booth laughed, and as he made his way down the hall, he called, "Whatever you say, Bones!"

Brennan awoke to the smell of Bacon and... Was that pancakes? She had no idea. She hasn't had pancakes in years. She slowly sat up. Her side was sore, but that was to be expected. Good news; Her bruses we're fading from a dark black/ brown colour to a yellow/ blueish colour, meaning she was healing.

She sighed and pulled her hair up into a quick ponytail. With a small grunt, she pushed herself up off the bed to where she was standing. She gasped and closed her eyes in pain,using the nightstand that was next to the bed to keep her from falling.

"Alright Temperance,you can do this."She told herself. She sucked in a breath and let go of the table,walking to the door. She was going good for a while, untill about thirty seconds after she had made it past the bedroom door. She could take it no longer as a cry of pain left her lips and she crumpled to the floor.

Booth heard her cry and the sicking thud of her broken body against the hardwood floor of his home."Bones!"He called,running the short distance to where she lay."Jesus, Bones.." Booth whispered to himself while he cradled her in his arms, picking her up and taking her to the couch. She just bit her lip, embarrased that he had to come to her aid, and angry at herself for the very same reason.

"Why didn't you just call me?" He asked while he layed her on the couch. She hung her head and sighed." I needed to walk, Booth..I..I needed to know that I can walk on my own." Booth sighed and put his finger under her chin,lifting her head up so he could see her eyes.

"Bones, you don't have to do everything on your own." He gave a small smile."But..Thats how I'v always done .I never needed any help, and I still don't." She defended herself."Temperance, yes you do. You can not walk with God knows how many broken ribs. You'll need something-or someone- to hold you up."

She just looked at him with a stubborn expression, but her heart melted as she saw the pleading look in his eyes. "Let me be that person, Temperance. Please let me help you." She sighed. As she looked into his warm, brown eyes, she realized this man could get her to do anything. As long as he used his big puppy dog eyes, she was his putty to mold.

"Fine." She muttered."But I won't like it." She said, sqinting her eyes at him. He mearly smirked at his victory. " Stop that." Brennan said, and Booth put on his innocent face. "Stop what?" He asked. "Being cocky. It isn't appealing." He then put on a amused grin and got up.

"Whatever, Bones. Now come on, you're going back to bed."

"Am not." She fought, crossing her arms in stubborn defiance.

He rolled his eyes. He really was falling for her. Her abruptness, her desire to be independent. Her eyes. Her laugh. A beautiful sound; He doesn't think he's ever heard anything so pure and innocent as her laugh. Damn, He's got it bad.

"And why not?" He asked her. Not that it made a diffrence. She was going back to that bed to rest, weather she approves or not.

"Because I could be pleanty of help down here." She started explaining. "I could clean, or cook, or-" "No." He cut her off. "Pardon?" She asked with a confused look. "No, Bones. You will do abosolutly nothing today. Nothing but sleep, eat, and drink. Got it?" He said, using a no-nonsense tone with her.

"Wha- No, Booth, I can't just lay around all day. Things need to be done." She said, her face contorting in irritation. Booth sighed. "Bones, will you please just..." He sighed again. He looked at her, and saw she was not going to be swayed.

He figured that it had been drilled into her head that she had to do everything around the house; Cook, clean, Laundry, ect. Well, today, he was going to show her what a day of doing absolutly nothing felt like.

"Fine." He said. "If you won't go willingly.." He then scooped her up, much like he had done the night before. "Booth! Put me down, this instant!" She ordered, starting to struggle, but quitting after it caused her to much pain.

" You need rest, so you will rest. And so help me Brennan, try and get up again, and I will tie you to the bed-post." He said, joking, but by the way her face had paled, and how she had gone stark quiet, he realized she had taken it seriously.

She actually thought he would tie her to the bed-post.

He mentally cursed himself for his absolute stupidity.

Carefully setting her on the bed, he put the covers over her and pushed flyaway hair behind her ear. "You know I was just joking, right?" He asked her. "Yes." Came her curt reply. He sighed._Lier._

"Temperance, I would never do anything like you understand? I could never possibly tie you up to a bed-post. Never. Your to much of a fragile angle to be treated in such a way." She gave a small smile.

"I'm not fragile." She said, and Booth smiled. He had gotten her out of that dark part of her mind she had retreated to. "Yes you are. Your my fragile little Bones." She looked at him skepictly. "Well you are." He smirked.

"My fragile," He kissed her head."Little," He kissed the tip of her nose. "Bones." And finally, he reached her lips, giving her a very long, very intimate kiss.

He sucked on her bottom lip, and her tounge swiped at his lips, begging for entrance. Their tounges danced to a beat only those two heard, and one of Brennan's hands went behind his head, pulling her down to him, while the other hand threaded fingers through his brown hair.

Booth was at her mercy. From the moment her tounge touched his, Booth was gone. He was her's to do with what she pleased. He poitioned himself above her, putting both hands on eather side of her head to hold himself up. She was still hurt, and he didn't want to crush her with his weight.

She was flush to his chest, so close in fact that he could feel her full breasts through the thin fabric of her shirt. Then she did something that nearly made him come in his pants. She ground against him. She actually _ground_ against him.

"Jesus, Bones..."He groaned, trailing kissses down her jawlline and neck. "We shouldn't be doing this." He whispered."I know." She moaned as he ground against her this time."Should we stop?" Her answer was whispered and breathless, but Booth heard it all the same.

"No."

**Here we are! :) Now, I am tempted to make this a full blown sex/smut scene, since I love writing those. x) But only if you guys want.I want my readers to be involved in what happens!I don't want to make all the decisions! xD**


End file.
